Can I Bum A Ride?
by McFiddleStan
Summary: WinterFrost (Bucky/Loki) The end of a relationship finds Loki driving to his parents' home in the pouring rain. He sees a man walking on the side of the road and feels bad so he stops to pick him up. And things escalate from there.


**A/N: There was a prompt on tumblr for a hitchhiker!Bucky that Loki picks up on a long drive. It's AU obviously and the request was for filthy. It may have been filled already but...my WinterFrost muse was on a high from my RP. Enjoy.**

**XOXO, LaLa**

* * *

><p><em>"…Under fifty-thousand miles ago, before the bad blood and busted radio, you said I was all you'd ever need. Love is blind and little did I know, that you were just another dead-end road…"<em>

Lost in the annoyingly appropriate song, black lashes fluttered over viridian eyes as another set of headlights nearly blinded Loki. _Gods_, he thought. As if driving through a downpour wasn't hard enough, why not add blinding lights to the list? His gaze flickered up to the rearview mirror—hardly any cars on the road; down to the radio display—it was nearing two am and the slow music was starting to lull him to sleep; back up to the speedometer—keep it slow and steady. He wasn't about to get himself killed in a car accident after finally getting up the nerve to walk out on The Bastard.

_Stop_. Deep breath.

Long, lean, pale fingers tightened around the steering wheel of his beat-up BMW. Two hundred miles behind him now, he didn't need to give that man a second thought. It didn't matter that Loki loved him or that he'd turned his back on his family for him—the family he was now on his way back to, to beg for forgiveness. Ugh. The thought made his stomach cramp.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself, as more headlights blinded him, this time from behind him. A quick glance to his blind spot and Loki maneuvered into the next lane to let the car pass. He hated driving in the rain. Especially on long, dark stretches of road with nothing around for miles. His fault for following The Bastard to the big city and leaving behind the smaller, quieter, upper class quiet neighborhood that his parents had emigrated to when he was a child. Though, when he thought about it, his formative years there were stifling and a therapist's wet dream. A therapist he couldn't afford because he had to work two jobs just to keep food in the refrigerator and the damn lights on in their dingy little apartment.

"Stop it." Jamming a button on the radio and switching to something louder and more upbeat, Loki shifted in the driver's seat, sitting up straighter, focusing on the road. That's when he saw it; a figure looming in the distance. Walking on the side of the road. In the rain. "What on earth…?"

Inadvertently slowing, Loki tried to glimpse a look at the person—he couldn't tell if it was a man or woman—as he passed him by, catching the thumb flying out just as he did. His mother's warnings about picking up hitchhikers came to mind, stories about axe murderers and sadistic rapists. He'd taken a criminology class before—when he could afford to go to classes—he knew things like this happened. But how could any decent human being let someone walk alongside the highway in this weather? The least Loki could do was give him a ride somewhere to dry off. Right?

Biting his lip, Loki turned onto the shoulder and slowed to a stop. He hoped the guy—he thought it was a guy—understood he had stopped for him. He could barely see out of his windows with the rain pelting his car, so he jumped a little when there was a knock on the passenger side window. He rolled down the window and the hooded man stuck his head in enough to keep his face from getting even more soaked.

"Thanks for stopping, man. Can I bum a ride?"

He didn't look too scary, Loki thought, taking in the shoulder-length, dark, dripping hair and icy blue eyes, even in the dim light of passing headlights and brake lights. A chill ran through him that he credited to the cold wind blowing through—and not this stranger's deep voice. "W—uh, where are you headed?"

Full lips surrounded by dark stubble quirked up a notch on one side. The city he requested was far past where Loki was headed, and he told him so, but offered to take him as far as where he was headed himself. The man nodded and Loki reached over to push open the door, lifting up the window as the stranger got in.

Loki waited a few minutes to let him get settled, wincing a little as a few drops splashed over on him when his new passenger shoved his hood over his drenched hair. "I am Loki, by the way."

The man turned to him, his face creased into a small frown, water droplets hanging from his long lashes. "Loki, huh? That's a new one for me." He reached out a hand. "Bucky."

A polite smile curving his lips, Loki shook his hand briefly, then rubbed it against the denim of his thigh to dry it. "Nice to meet you, Bucky."

Once Bucky had buckled himself in, Loki merged back onto the highway. It was quiet between them, but for the murmur of whatever was playing on the radio now, for a few miles. Loki felt a little tense, but attributed it to the fact that he was getting farther and farther from his former lover, and closer and closer to his estranged family. Bucky, for his part, sat silently next to him, staring out the window into the darkness. Loki cleared his throat and reached out to turn knobs and dials to switch on the defogger, as it had started to cloud up his windows.

"You…you can change the music if you like. I'm not really listening to it."

"Hm? Oh, it's fine. I'm good."

"Ah. Uh, you can also turn on the heat, if you need." Loki barely spared him a glance and a grin before focusing on driving again.

Bucky didn't move to do that, only settled into his seat. "How long you been on the road?"

Loki's head angled toward Bucky, but he didn't look at him. "Oh, a few hours. It was a bit of an unplanned trip. I've still got a ways to go. I'm actually growing a bit tired." He shot the man beside him a small smile. "I may have to pull off soon."

Bucky checked his watch, eyes flicking to the radio's time. "Wow, I didn't know it was that late. Well…there's a motel up a few more miles, if I'm remembering the map I looked at on my last stop correctly. Hopefully food, too. I haven't had a chance to eat all day."

"Hmm," Loki nodded agreeably, but in his head, questions were tumbling over each other. Was he planning on staying at the motel, too? Were they supposed to stay in a room together? Second thoughts had Loki's fingers tightening on the steering wheel again. He felt a little relieved at the passing sign announcing lodging and food in just a few exits.

"There it is," Bucky pointed out.

"Yes, I see," Loki responded with a quiet chuckle. "So, um…why are you hitchhiking? If I may ask?" Small talk. Really, Loki? He caught the grin Bucky tried to hide with his hand and felt his cheeks warm. Idiot.

"Mostly because I don't have a car," he answered. "Ran into some tough times a while back, so I've just been…doing what I have to do to get by."

Loki's gaze traveled to the stranger, who only lifted a brow, then quickly turned away again. That sounded ominous and vague. Though Loki related to the tough times. After The Bastard lost his job, he lost his motivation along with it. Loki had to get the second job just to keep them afloat.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Why are you headed where you're headed?"

Loki sighed, smiling a little, glancing in all of his mirrors—for no reason, except to not look at his passenger. "Running away from my problems, of course. Isn't that the usual story?"

"Problems with…? Family? Work? Lover?"

His smile widened. "All of the above."

"I hear that."

They both chuckled. They spoke a little more, and though they didn't share too many details, it was clear they were both in the same boat, trying to make a change in their lives, to move past some difficulties. And both of them were going home, tails firmly tucked between their legs. But at least they shared a few laughs.

The motel came into view finally, as did the twenty-four-hour diner in the same parking lot. The rain had finally lessened to a steady drizzle. "You know, I think I could do with some food myself. I've not eaten since early evening."

Bucky grinned almost lazily at him as he veered off onto the exit and pulled into the parking lot in front of the office of the motel. Loki grabbed his heavy coat from the back seat and ran into the office, even as Bucky lingered. It was just his luck that the motel was partly under construction and had a limited amount of rooms—of which, only one was left. Loki could hear Bucky chuckling behind him as he argued with the proprietor. He could only be grateful that the room had two beds.

Irritably agreeing to taking the room for the night, Loki pulled out his wallet, counting out the bills from the money he'd pulled from his and The Bastard's stash, only to be beaten to the punch. Bucky had plopped down enough money to cover the bill.

"What are you doing?" he asked, almost affronted.

"Hey, you took a chance on me, okay? Nobody else stopped in three hours while I was walking out there." He grinned lopsidedly again and Loki softened. "I can cover it; I'd appreciate it if you let me."

Swallowing his pride, a little, Loki relented and tucked away his wallet again. Once they had their keys, the two headed to the diner. Loki was surprised at the few customers strewn about the room at the counter and in booths, for the time of night. He and Bucky headed to a booth in the far corner, away from the others. Bucky excused himself to the restroom and asked Loki to order him a coffee.

Loki watched the man walk away, wondering if he was uncomfortable in the heavy, damp denim. He caught himself staring at Bucky's ass and laughed at himself. He ordered a coffee and a hot tea when the waitress came by and pulled out a menu to browse. He thought he'd decided when Bucky returned, leather jacket and hoodie removed, dark hair a little drier and now slicked back revealing a very handsome face. Loki stared a little in shock and had to force himself to look away.

"How's the menu look?" Bucky asked conversationally.

"Um, g-good. Not a huge selection. I think I may just get a burger and fries."

Bucky grunted absently, flipping pages. "That sounds good. Think I'll get the same." He closed the menu and set it aside, smiling up at Loki. Cheeks warming again, Loki blew out a breath of relief when the waitress returned with their drinks. She took their order and they were left alone once again. Loki went about prepping his tea, covertly watching Bucky add cream and sugar to his cup.

"So." Loki froze at the one word Bucky spoke before he tested his coffee. "Tell me about this lover."

Loki nearly gasped. "What?"

"You said it was part of the reason you were running. Why? What happened?"

"I don't know that that's any of your business, Bucky."

He stretched his arms across the back of the booth, grinning at Loki with a glint in his eye that had Loki's stomach doing a flip. "Of course it's not. But we did all the small talk in the car. And while I admit to finding that accent incredibly sexy, you've already told me about it. I'll make you a deal, just to make it even. You share with me, I'll share with you."

Loki couldn't help himself and chuckled, idly poking at the tea bag in his mug with his spoon. "What if I just give you the overview, no details?"

"Well, that's no fun." He sipped from his coffee and stretched out again, his foot brushing Loki's. "I'm not looking for names or anything. Let's do it this way: where did you meet?"

"At a party," he answered softly after a few moments.

"Friend of a friend?"

He looked up, shook his head. "No. The few friends I had did not care for him."

"Him?" Bucky cocked a brow and Loki chuckled shyly, looking away. "Good to know," he murmured so softly, Loki wondered if he misheard. "Were you in love?"

Loki's black lashes fluttered as he looked up and away again. "I thought so. At one point."

"Good sex, huh?"

His viridian gaze flew up again, this time holding ice blue. "Why do you say that?" That lopsided grin appeared again, and Loki swore those blue eyes darkened just a hint.

"I get the feeling you would have left sooner if it wasn't." Loki said nothing, eyes still on Bucky's as the other took another drink of his coffee. "Is that a yes?" he asked after swallowing. The waitress returned, set two plates down between them, with napkins and a condiment tray, and left once again. The entire time their eyes remained locked on each other.

"Yes," Loki finally said. Bucky nodded and set his mug down only to pick up a fry. "A lot of good that did me; turned my back on my family for him, lost my friends, alienated myself from everyone, and for what?" He reached for a napkin, snapped it open before laying it across his lap. "To work myself to death, drop out of school, and have to go crawling back to my parents?"

"Whoa, calm down, kitten." Bucky gave him a smile as he added mustard to his burger. "S'nothing to get yourself worked up over now. It's in the past. You gotta let it go and just start fresh."

Loki was angrily chewing on the two fries he'd stuffed into his mouth. "Is that what you're doing? Letting go and starting fresh?" He swallowed, watching Bucky take a large bite of his hamburger, eyes lingering on those lips. "Tell me, how does a drifter have that kind of money in his pockets? Two fifty dollar bills could have easily paid for a bus or train ticket."

To his credit, Bucky didn't falter or stutter in his chewing, and that now familiar grin crept its way through the movements of his mouth. "Do you want me to answer that? Honestly?"

"I asked, did I not?" Loki wasn't sure where his hostility was coming from; he thought maybe it was Bucky's smugness, thinking he knew Loki so well. But deep down he knew the truth was he was ridiculously attracted to this dark stranger; everything about him from the way he looked at Loki to the way he pushed his hair back from his face, and that damned smile.

"You're not the first guy who stopped for me, Loki," he explained briefly, before popping another fry into his mouth, this one drenched in ketchup. He chuckled wryly and picked up his hamburger again. "You're just the first who didn't demand payment for it right away."

"Wha…" Loki coughed around his bite, taking a moment to chew and swallow. "What do you mean payment?"

"Aw, come on, don't play dumb. You're intelligent, I can tell." He aimed a bit of tomato at Loki to emphasize his point before pushing it past his lips. Was he purposely drawing attention to them?

"You…" Loki leaned forward to whisper. "You sold yourself?"

Bucky's chuckle grew into a deep laugh and he sat back to catch his breath. "You make it sound so scandalous, Loki. I don't see it as selling myself. There are certain things I'm good at, and fortunately, there are people out there who are willing to pay me to do them or give me a ride to my next destination. Or even buy me a meal. And they pay well. I don't do it every day. I make sure to get paid up front. I carry a little something with me in case someone wants to stiff me. And I'm always safe."

Loki stared, wide-eyed, shocked, aghast. And curious. "But you're a…"

"What? Prostitute?" He jerked a shoulder, shook his head. "Stick whatever name you want on it, babe. I told you; I do what I have to do to get by."

"Yes, I…I suppose you do." Loki felt himself go hot when Bucky called him 'babe.' Not even The Bastard called him that. "So how does this…work…for you? You perform some act for them and they…" His voice trailed off when Bucky sat forward, pushed his half-eaten food aside and folded his arms on the table.

"You really wanna know?" he asked huskily. Loki felt another chill course through him and numbly shrugged. Bucky sat back a little, eyeing Loki across the table. "If I can get you to blush like that again, it might be worth telling you."

Loki tried not to smile or blush, but he failed miserably at both, and even a quiet chuckle escaped him. "I know not why that is happening. I am not usually prone to growing red-faced. And rarely am I ever shy about the subject of sex."

"Mmm. I'm betting you've never talked about it in this capacity before though…right?"

Loki watched, lips frozen in a pout ready to speak, as Bucky picked up a French fry, dipped it into a mound of ketchup and brought it to his own lips, tongue poking out slowly to pull it into his mouth. "Ohhh…" he breathed out slowly. When Bucky smiled smugly, Loki scoffed and petulantly kicked him in the shin. "Will you just get on with it?"

"What do you really want me to tell you? You want to hear how the first time it happened the guy dragged me out of the car, pushed me to my knees, and shoved his cock into my mouth?"

Loki stuttered, his breath choked and caught in his throat.

"You want to hear how I choked on it and was forced to swallow every drop of come? Or maybe…" He sat forward again, subtly beckoning Loki to move closer, and the paler man inched forward. "Maybe you want to hear how some of them fucked me with their fingers…two, three at a time."

His breath growing more shallow by the second, Loki could only stare at Bucky's mouth as he spoke, picturing that firm, fit body bent across the backseat of a sedan or a Cadillac. Fuck, why was this getting him hot? Bucky went on and as he did, he trailed his fingers lightly over Loki's knuckles.

"You wanna hear about how much they like it when I get on top and ride their fat cocks…" His lips twitched at Loki's muffled grunt. "Until they finally come inside me, filling my hole with their hot seed."

Loki's eyes fluttered close and he licked his bottom lip, dragging his teeth over it, stifling a moan. It'd been too long since he'd had sex with The Bastard, and hearing Bucky, a virtual stranger, speaking so bluntly—in public no less—was both arousing and shaming him. What kind of person was turned on by debauched stories like this?

"You know sometimes…" Bucky pulled back a little again, and Loki slowly lifted his eyes to his face, knowing he must have looked like virgin bride, blushing and even panting a little. "The men that picked me up? They'd get so impatient." He said this with a soft chuckle, toying with the remaining fries on his plate. "So some of them would just pull over. No matter where we were." Dilated blue eyes settled on Loki's, full pale lips curved ever so slightly. "And fuck me, fast and hard, right there, on the side of the road, up against the car."

Loki wanted to look away, to walk away, to jump in his car and put as much distance between him and this man as he'd already put between him and The Bastard. He wanted to do all of that, but he couldn't. As crazy as the entire situation was—seriously, this was fucking insane—Loki couldn't deny Bucky had certainly piqued his interest.

The man was handsome in a dangerous, wanderer of the streets kind of way. Maybe it was that element of danger that was drawing Loki in; or the fact that Bucky was unlike anyone he'd been attracted to before. The Bastard, for one, was blonde and fair, and had a haughty air about himself, likely from the posh background he'd fled from, too. Bucky was so dark and edgy. And exciting.

Bucky raised his arm and gave a little wave to the waitress before asking Loki if he was finished with his food. It took Loki a moment, or a few, to snap to attention, and nod lamely, slyly lowering a hand to his lap to tug at the denim that seemed to have suddenly grown tighter. "You barely touched your food. I thought you were hungry?"

Loki grinned softly, almost shyly. "As did I." He reached for his wallet again, just as the waitress came by and dropped off the check. Once again, Bucky usurped him, snatching the slip of paper before he could grab it. "Come now; you've already paid for the room."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one that actually ate." Bucky slid out from the booth, plucking up one last fry, his hoodie and jacket. A flash of lightening had the lights in the diner flickering and a torrential downpour started to pound the building outside. The two men's eyes met again and Bucky smirked. "I'm not letting the guy who rescued me from that pay for his own meal. Meet you up front."

Loki nodded briefly and looked back out the window, dreading having to walk to the room in that. Carefully, he slid out from the booth, quickly wrapping his heavy coat around himself, grateful the weather called for it. It was hiding the major erection he was sporting thanks to Bucky's stories. He felt a little ashamed for being aroused by them; but there was a part of him that had always wished for that kind of sex—fast, hard, rough. The Bastard was good at that aspect of their relationship, yes, but he could be so...vanilla. And Loki had to do most of the work in that as well. The Bastard was a privileged, spoiled brat through and through.

Bucky was waiting for him, getting his jacket zipped up over the hoodie, as Loki joined him by the door.

"Do you need anything from the car? I have to get my things; I'd like to shower and change into some dry clothes."

"Yeah, I had the same idea. Ready to make a run for it?" He threw a smirk over his shoulder at Loki and pushed open the door, thrusting them both into the storm.

Loki dashed out, readying his keys, and moved fast to unlock the car, grabbing his bag from the backseat as Bucky grabbed his things from the front. Seconds later they were sprinting up a flight of stone steps and rushing into a very plainly decorated room. Loki dropped his black travel bag on one of the two full-sized beds and shoved back his dripping hair as Bucky crossed the small room to drop onto the other bed. Loki was unsure what to do now, alone in this room with this stranger, still hiding his arousal that apparently wasn't deterred by running in cold, pouring rain. Thankfully, Bucky gave him a break.

"Y'mind if I head in first? I'm feelin' rainwater slipping into some pretty uncomfortable places."

Anxious and uncomfortably wet himself—and totally _not_ thinking about those uncomfortable places—Loki chuckled awkwardly. "Sure. Take your time." He glanced up at the man, freezing at the near predatory look on his face. His throat went dry; he could literally feel Bucky's penetrating gaze burning right through his thick coat.

"I'll try not to use up all the hot water," he murmured after a few tense moments.

"Thank you," was all Loki could mutter back.

Bucky's lips quirked up and he reached for his bag, heading toward the bath area. "'Course we could always save water, y'know...?" He stopped in the doorway, one hand on the door jamb as he leaned out to look at Loki. "And you could join me..."

Loki had to swallow, his fingers digging into the denim at his knees. Gods, how he wanted to take that offer. His toes curled in his shoes in an attempt to keep himself seated at the foot of the bed and he forced out a small laugh. "I think...I think I should say no. But, thanks...?"

Bucky chuckled good-naturedly and disappeared into the bathroom. Letting out a long groan, Loki launched himself backward on the bed before remembering he was in a soaking wet coat. Rising, he removed the long, black coat, hanging it in the closet, ears perking up at the sound of the shower curtain being pulled across the bar. Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts he was having—and the images of what he thought Bucky might look like naked-Loki focused on removing his shoes and damp socks.

Damn it, why'd he have to be so damned nice and stop? He would likely be unable to sleep now, kept awake all night with annoying sexual frustration. Of course, he could always rub one out in the shower, but Loki had never been able to keep quiet during any type of sexual situation. His brothers had even teased him about it when they were teenagers. And while he was not usually a shy person, he didn't want Bucky to know what he was doing; and he'd jump in the car and get the Hel out of there if the man knew he was jerking off because of him.

Ugh. Damn The Bastard for screwing everything up and driving him out of his home. And for not fucking him properly for two whole months. He jolted around when the shower shut off and he rushed to the bed, snatching up the remote and flipping on the TV. _What the hell, Laufeyson?_

His brow was furrowed hard, viridian eyes locked on the old episode of _The Golden Girls_ he'd stopped on, as the bathroom door flew open and Bucky waltzed out in nothing but a towel.

_Dear gods_. The man was cut; his arms were well-muscled without being bulky; his chest, sprinkled with a light smattering of dark hair, was chiseled and toned; and his abdomen. Gods, he had a glorious six pack.

"All yours," he practically sang as he plopped himself down on the other bed, the towel mercifully staying in place. The man even had a nice set of legs; not overly hairy and calves the size of grapefruits.

"Norns," Loki muttered.

"What's that?"

"Huh? Nothing. Thank—I'm just going to..." Loki sighed irritably at himself for stuttering and gathered his things to take into the bathroom, his annoyance with himself exacerbated by the self-satisfied smirk he'd caught on Bucky's face.

Finally out of the damp denim and under the steaming hot spray, Loki started to relax—well, most of him did. He glanced down at himself, pale skin lathered in soap, cock standing at full attention. Willing it to go away, Loki pushed around thoughts in his head about ice cream, politics, women, _anything_ to get it down. Nothing was working. He really hadn't realized how deprived of release he'd been until the moment he closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around his thick length. All it took was a few strokes and he was coming all over the shower wall. The only thing he was grateful for, was it happening so quickly; he barely made a sound. Panting from the rush of it, Loki cleaned up as best he could, rinsed off and stepped out.

In the middle of drying himself off, he discovered he'd brought in the wrong bag from his car. This one didn't have anything for him to sleep in. What the fucking shit? Panicked, Loki paced in the steamy, windowless room for several minutes the words _shit_ and _fuck_ running repeatedly in his mind. A knock on the door had him pausing and staring at it wide-eyed.

_"Everything okay in there?"_

Loki slapped a hand to his forehead. "Yes, just fine."

_"...'Kay... I don't mean to bother you, but do you have some toothpaste I could use? I seem to have run out."_

"Um, y-yes. Just a moment." _Suck it up, Loki_, he told himself as he wrapped his towel around his waist, securing it as tightly as he could before pulling open the door. The steam cleared immediately once the cooler air of the room rushed in. And Bucky was there, in his still half-naked glory, grinning like a fool. Gods, Loki wanted him. Clearing his throat, Loki dug out the toothpaste from his bag and handed it over. "There you go."

Bucky wrapped his fingers around the tube and Loki's fingers, forcing the taller man to meet his gaze. "Thanks."

Though the air was considerably cool against his damp skin, Loki could feel his entire body grow warm with the heated look from the other. He mumbled something that almost sounded like "you're welcome," and quickly slipped past Bucky, whose scent was so inexplicably tantalizing, it made Loki's mouth water. And he began to harden once again. This was going to be a long night.

Or so he thought.

Loki hadn't taken more than three steps away from Bucky when his arm was snagged and he was being shoved around. He nearly lost his balance and stared slack-jawed at Bucky. "What are you—"

He grunted in weak protest when Bucky yanked him closer, planted his mouth on his. His lashes fluttered wildly, fingers digging into Bucky's wrists, sputtering a little when the stranger's tongue was suddenly in his mouth, tangling with his own. A reluctant moan escaped and his world was tripped up again as his back hit the bed and Bucky was there, on top of him.

"I want to fuck you so hard."

The words had Loki going still, but a hot spear of heat shot straight down his spine to the base of his cock. He gasped for air while Bucky attacked his neck with teeth and tongue, his eager hands roaming, pinching a nipple here, groping an ass cheek there. Loki made a sharp hiss when his towel was thrown open and a warm hand palmed him.

"Nnnhh...guess you're keen on the idea, huh?" Bucky licked a long stripe up Loki's neck, over his jaw, and along the dip of his sharp-boned cheek. "You _want_ me to fuck you, don't you?"

"O-oh, gods..." Loki's fingers dug deep crescent shapes in Bucky's back as his hand started to move over Loki's hard flesh, brushing the tip of his thumb over the slit, swiping up the tiny beads of pre-come that had formed already.

Bucky growled low against his ear, sending a shiver through him, the skin where Bucky's breath fanned across popping up with goosebumps. "You want it hard and fast, just like they did to me. Don't you?"

"Ahh-haa...B-Bucky...please..." Loki's hips canted up in stuttered thrusts, needing, _craving_ more friction.

"Tell me you want it," he murmured into Loki's ear. "Tell me you want me to fuck you, Loki."

_Do it_, he begged in his mind, unable to function enough to get the words out of his mouth. He wanted it; he wanted it just like Bucky had described it. He wanted this man, this stranger to start him off three fingers deep, preparing him for what he'd imagined was going to be the roughest fuck of his life. He wanted to ride him like a wild stallion; he wanted Bucky to pound him so hard, he'd feel it for weeks.

Oh, this was so wrong.

"I won't do it 'til you beg me to..." Bucky released Loki's cock, sliding his hand over his hip and up the lean, pale expanse of his torso. His hand stopped just under his left pectoral and he slid down to cover Loki's nipple with his mouth, another growl rumbling in Bucky's throat as he did.

Loki's body bowed, arching up into that hot mouth, mewling brokenly as his nipple was sucked on. He could feel Bucky's erection laying heavy against his thigh, shielded only by Bucky's towel, and wished he could reach down to touch, to gauge his length, girth, anything. Ah! Teeth. "Ngh...! Yes! Please...unh...!"

Bucky pushed Loki's body back down to the bed, angling his head so he could watch Loki's reaction as he sucked a purplish mark to a spot just above his ribs. "Please what...?" He roamed to the other side and Loki lifted his head just enough to watch him work.

He moaned and rolled his head back a little, before sliding his hand beneath Bucky's still damp hair, curling his fingers into the long dark strands and pulling him up so their mouths were aligned. "Fuck me, Bucky."

The smug grin Bucky always seemed to be sporting was short-lived as Loki leaned up to capture his mouth in a rough, wet kiss. He whined softly as Bucky pulled Loki's hand away and lifted his mouth away. "Mm, eager. I like eager."

Loki's heavy breathing sounded so loud to his own ears, watching, a tinge of panic and possible disappointment lingering as Bucky extracted himself from their tangled hold.

"Don't look so worried, kitten," he muttered through a smirk, moving around the foot of the bed. "I'm not going anywhere." He punctuated the statement by whipping off his towel.

Loki's eyes dropped down immediately, widened for a second, then shot up to Bucky's face once more. Loki was aware he had a sizable package himself, but Bucky was even more well-endowed. Longer, thicker, and even better groomed-which confused him for a moment, seeing as he traveled so much. When did he find the time to shave his balls? Still, Loki felt a strong, heated pull deep in the pit of his belly, and he wondered if he'd be able to take Bucky fully.

"Here..." Bucky tossed something at him and Loki fumbled around to catch it. It was a small travel-sized bottle of lube. "Put on a show for me."

Loki's cheeks went hot at the idea. He wasn't a stranger to finger-fucking himself; he just always did it alone, in the privacy of his bedroom, when he was horny as Hel and The Bastard was nowhere to be found. First time for everything, right?

Bucky lightly slapped a hand to Loki's upper thigh, and taking the hint, Loki lifted his hips so he could pull the towel out from beneath him. As Loki settled further up on the bed, his stomach fluttering nervously, he poured the cherry-scented lube over his fingers, idly watching Bucky as he dug through his bag. He shifted, getting into position, and rubbed one lubed finger over his entrance.

It had been some time since Loki had had actual sex, and he wanted to prepare himself properly. He didn't mind if it was rough-he'd likely enjoy it, really-but painful was a different matter entirely. He'd like to avoid that.

He'd just pushed his finger through, breaching the tight muscle and letting out a shaky breath, as Bucky turned, in the middle of rolling on a condom. Loki watched him stroke himself, slowly, eyes locked on Loki's movements, and his tongue poked out as he knelt on the bed, licking across his upper lip.

"Do two fingers," he demanded, crawling toward Loki, one hand reaching out to rub along his calf.

"Nnh, sshhit." Loki bit into his lip, obeying, and pushed through his ring finger to join his middle finger. "Mnh..."

"Ohh, yeah, moan just like that. Get yourself all slick and loose for me."

Loki's fingers moved a little faster, his breath came in sharp gasps, and his free hand twisted in the sheets. "T-touch me. Please...?" Gods, he was damn near begging. Yet he moaned loudly, wantonly, when Bucky's fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly before gliding up slowly.

"Noisy little fucker, aren't you? What else can I do to make you whine for me? Huh?"

Loki's head tipped back, his eyelids barely lifting to look at Bucky through narrow slits. "Just keep touching me like that."

"Yeah?" Bucky shifted, stretching out on his side between Loki's spread legs, keeping his hand stroking up and down his length. "Why don't you add another finger there, kitten?"

Loki extracted his fingers, slowly, and spread the lube to a third finger. He hissed sharply, thighs clenching, when he started to push them through. Bucky laid a palm on each of his thighs, caressing his skin, watching intently as Loki fingered himself, made himself moan and writhe. "Are you...going to watch all night?"

The bed shifted, groaned under both their weights, as Bucky pulled up to his knees. Loki was lost in pleasure, moaning softly and rocking against his own hand; so when a warm hand landed over his, halting his movements, Loki grunted softly and raised his head from the bed.

"What?"

"Don't wanna watch any more. Turn over. On your knees."

The things this man did to Loki with nothing but his words. Bucky was smirking no longer, his blue eyes darkened to near black and hooded as he practically leered at Loki rolling onto his knees, arching his back. Anticipation skittered up his spine, making him inhale sharply, as the cap of the lube sounded like the popping of a firecracker in the otherwise quiet room.

It was still pouring outside, from what Loki could hear, and it almost distracted him from what was about to happen. He shivered as Bucky's finger trailed up the slit between his cheeks and cried out when he pushed himself into Loki in one sharp thrust.

"Ah...! Fuck!" Bucky slid himself over Loki's back and shoved his hair back from his face.

"No time for adjustment, kitten," he breathed into Loki's ear.

"_Oh_...!" Loki's head dropped forward, arms struggling to hold him up as Bucky started a relentless pace, pushing into him again and again with so much force it shook the bed violently, and he weakly fell to his elbows. There was pain, slight, but it was there; and burning and stretching, but _gods_ did it feel good.

Behind him, Bucky grunted with each thrust, fingers digging into Loki's hip and curling tightly enough in his hair that it pulled at his scalp and made him shout out in pain and pleasure. The room was a cacophony of noise; growls, grunts, shouts, moans, the bed frame clanging against the wall, the slick slap of skin against skin.

Loki loved it. It was exactly what he needed. And yet he still wanted more. He shook off Bucky's hand from his head, threw his head back, shoving at his hair as it stuck to his dampened cheeks and forehead. "Harder! Mnh! Fuck—harder!"

Bucky laughed harshly behind him and then Loki's head was being shoved down to the bed, held there as Bucky shifted over him, nudging his legs together so he could straddle them. Loki grunted, unable to breath properly with Bucky holding him down and putting all of his weight on him.

But breathing became a minor issue once Bucky started to move into him again. Balancing on one fist, the other hand keeping Loki's head down, Bucky's hips moved like a jackhammer, pounding into Loki aggressively. Loki winced and groaned, unable to do much more than take it. He was able to get his fingers around Bucky's wrist and yanked his hand from his head, gasping for air between pushing up to meet his thrusts.

His ears burned hot with the filthy things tumbling from Bucky's lips, calling him anything from a filthy whore to a dirty slut. Normally Loki was the one to do the dirty talking, calling himself those types of things, but in this moment, with Bucky, it was exactly what he wanted to hear and he reveled in finding someone comfortable enough to say the words.

As quickly as Bucky had jumped on him, he jumped off. Loki was gasping for air and had a question on his lips, ready to be asked. But his leg was snatched up and he was flipped onto his back, making him go a bit dizzy. Before he could gather his bearings he was being dragged down to the foot of the bed.

Bucky stood there, body heaving, muscles slick with sweat, dark hair hanging over his flushed face in thick wet strips. He took Loki by the hips, lifting him off the bed enough to drop him back down on his cock. "AHHHH, fuck yes! God! You're so fucking tight."

"Ahh, ohh, gods, fuck!" Loki was swiping the sweat from his eyes, clenching his thighs around Bucky's waist until they were forced farther apart and Bucky was there in his face. He gasped for breath, but lifted a brow in question. "Why'd you stop?"

"I'm not done with you yet, baby. Just catching my breath." He lowered his mouth and Loki moaned at the contact, rolling his hips up into Bucky's. "Mmm...fuck. The way you move like that is downright sinful," he muttered against Loki's lips.

Loki pushed back Bucky's hair, dangling in his face, licking at Bucky's lips and scraping his teeth across them. "Let me ride you."

"Ohhh...I bet you do that good huh?" Bucky's hands framed Loki's hips, groaning against him as Loki kept moving.

"Only one way to find out."

"You better make it quick. I'm getting close." Bucky panted as he pushed off of Loki and pulled him up by the arm then fell back to the bed on his back. Loki smirked and laughed breathlessly as he climbed over Bucky's body, taking both of their cocks in his hand. "Sss...mmm..."

Loki released them, shifting so Bucky's shaft was behind him, sliding up between his cheeks. He rolled his hips slowly, essentially teasing himself and Bucky, and slid his hands up Bucky's broad chest until his fingers slid through his damp, dark hair. He moaned loudly, uninhibitedly, his mouth hovering over Bucky's. It had the desired effect. Bucky leaned up, tongue poking out seeking Loki's. And judging by the way his fingers dug into Loki's back, Loki's teasing was working.

"Rrnnnh, you little bitch." The statement was said with no malice and through a pained laugh. Loki's own laugh was more groan than anything as he rose up and planted his mouth on Bucky's, kissing him hard and until they were both gasping for air.

Loki's back arched as Bucky's hand slid down his spine, nails leaving red streaks along the flawless pale skin, until he could palm Loki's ass. The sound Loki made when Bucky's hand came down with a hard echoing smack was piercing, and when Bucky did it again, Loki knew he only wanted to hear him do it again. "Nnh...leaving your mark?"

"Already have, kitten. Now, come on; hop on already."

"Eager, aren't we?" Loki asked as he pushed up and reached behind him to guide Bucky's cock to his entrance. Already a little sore from Bucky's hard fucking, Loki hissed as the head breached his hole again. "Aaahhh...oh, gods...mmmnnn..."

Loki lowered until he was seated fully on Bucky's cock, going still to let the initial tightness ease.

"Ahhhn... So. Big." Loki moved his hips fractionally and the small move sent a shockwave of pleasure throughout his body, a high-pitched whine emitting loudly from him.

"Yeah, you like that big fucking cock don't you?" Bucky's hands slid up Loki's thighs, trailing over his hips and further up over his chest. "Fuck it, Loki. Fucking ride it hard."

Loki smiled and pushed his hands to Bucky's torso, propelling himself up and down, moving faster and faster with each drop onto Bucky's cock. Bucky groaned, muscles straining as he lifted his hips to meet Loki's each time he came down, his hold on Loki's sides leaving finger-sized marks on his skin.

"Yes...yes, fuck!"

Loki's head fell back, whines and moans and Bucky's name tumbling endlessly from his lips as he bounced up and down his cock, faster and faster, his nails digging into Bucky's chest. And the second Bucky wrapped his fingers around Loki's cock, the raven-haired man lost it. His body trembled violently, cock spilling in pulsing spurts, as Bucky kept fucking into him.

"Yes! Fuck yeah...oh, god. Clench, baby, clench around me. Aaah...!"

Loki's hips circled over Bucky until his cock started to soften. His body went lax, boneless, but before he could collapse onto Bucky, the darker man surged up and flipped their positions again.

Loki was still in an orgasmic haze, making a soft sound in his throat when Bucky pulled out, and didn't argue when he crawled up his chest, knees on either side of his head.

He heard the snap of the condom as Bucky ripped it off, the slick sounds of fast, wet stroking, and low, harsh grunts.

"Huh—what..." A hand gripped Loki's chin roughly, fingers forced his mouth open, and he was held there until he tasted Bucky's come. He didn't know how he knew that's what he was tasting, but gods, if it wasn't the best-tasting come he'd ever swallowed. Loki lifted his head from the bed to take Bucky fully into his mouth, sucking in his cheeks, tongue running around the thick girth of his cock, milking the man of every last drop.

Once Bucky had stopped pulsating inside Loki's mouth, he slid out from between those reddened, come-and-saliva slicked lips with an obscene slurp and rolled off of Loki. Loki gasped a little, able to breathe again, and stared up at the ceiling, vision blurry at the edges.

"That was...fantastic." Loki felt the bed jiggle a little as Bucky turned his head.

"Told ya I was good at things," he panted.

Loki looked at him now, smirked. "Very good," he agreed, breath coming just as fast as Bucky's. "Are you as good at receiving as you are at giving?"

Bucky stared at him through sleepy blue eyes and lazily reached out to swipe a finger across Loki's bottom lip. "Wanna find out?" he questioned before slipping his finger between his lips and moaning as he sucked up their mixed juices.

Loki felt a spike of need shoot through him and pushed Bucky's hand away before crushing their mouths together. "Yes," he muttered between the clashing of tongues and teeth.

Bucky grunted softly and gently broke the kiss. "Wait, wait..." He chuckled. "Give me another minute, 'kay? Why don't you grab a condom from my bag? Side pocket on the inside."

Loki gave him a nod, one more kiss, and rolled off the bed. He walked a little awkwardly; his entire backside was sore and his asshole was still wet and some lube residue, and likely other bodily fluids, slid down his thighs.

"You have a great body," Bucky commented, still a bit out of breath.

"Hmm, as do you." Loki easily found a condom, and tried not to show the shock on his face at how many were stuffed into that little pocket as he returned to the bed, kneeling beside Bucky's outstretched body.

"I was expecting a little more resistance from you, you know." Bucky propped his head up on one arm, his free hand roaming over his chest as if it was searching for something. "After that little fuss you made in the diner about what I do once in awhile."

"Why do you do it?"

He shrugged. "Gotta do what you gotta do right? Better than working at some boring desk job that would drive me to kill myself or flipping burgers for a measly seven bucks an hour."

Loki remained silent, focusing on slicking up his fingers. He'd worked at two jobs that were very similar to those descriptions.

"There's not a lot out there for a guy like me."

"What kind of guy is that? A veteran?" Bucky's eyes shot up to Loki's, wide and unblinking. "I saw the dog tags in your bag," he explained softly.

Bucky sat up, closing the distance between them. "Ex-Army. It's hard to explain."

"You don't have to."

"No?"

Loki shook his head and laid his hand on Bucky's thigh near his knee, slowly inching his way down. "I may likely never see you again after tomorrow. Let's not complicate things, hmm?"

Bucky's eyes clouded over as Loki's fingers fondled him briefly before seeking out his entrance. "Works for me, kitten," he said through a soft groan as Loki worked him open.

Loki made quick work of getting the condom on, rolling it over his length. He stood again and dragged Bucky up with him, giving his cock a few strokes before turning him around and bending him over the side of the bed.

* * *

><p>Loki was awakened by the bright sunlight streaming in through the slightly parted curtains. When he blinked his eyes open, he could see it was still wet outside, despite the sun. He rolled over, groaning at the deep-set aches in his muscles, and slowly grinned remembering how he got them. His arm stretched out, searching for a warm body, but found nothing.<p>

He checked the time—just past nine—and lifted his head from the pillow to look across to the other bed, thinking Bucky may have wandered to his own bed sometime in the night.

It was empty.

Ignoring his aches and pains, Loki shot up and shoved the covers aside. He padded barefoot into the bathroom but it was empty. And he noticed that Bucky's things were gone, as well. His eyes shot to his own things and he felt guilty for wondering if Bucky might've taken anything. But he didn't check.

Though he was oddly disappointed, Loki thought perhaps it was better this way. If he'd spent much more time with the drifter, Loki was likely to get attached. He did that much too easily. He dressed, packed his bag and made his way outside, inhaling the crisp, cold air, as he descended the stone steps. He checked out at the front office, and learned Bucky had returned his key card not but an hour before Loki had. Loki wondered if he'd see the man walking on the side of the road again.

Not much of a breakfast person, but needing a strong kick to get going this morning, Loki stopped by the diner to pick up a coffee to-go. As he walked back to his car, he scrolled through the numerous messages from The Bastard, ranging from desperate pleas for his return and vicious name-calling for walking out on him. He'd just slipped his key into the lock on his door when a voice from behind him made him freeze.

"Can I bum a ride?"

Relaxing from his initial shock, Loki set his coffee cup on the roof of the car and turned and faced Bucky. His hair was pulled back this morning, tied in a short tail at the back of his head; a pair of aviator sunglasses hiding his eyes. "I thought you'd be down that highway a bit by now. What made you come back?"

"You," Bucky answered promptly.

"Me?" His lips twitched.

The former soldier stepped closer. "Way I figure it, you owe me."

A part of Loki deflated immediately. "Ah, yes. Your compensation." He reached for his wallet but paused when Bucky laughed.

"Not that, you idiot." Bucky swatted at Loki's hands until he dropped them to his sides. "I bought you dinner and paid for the room. The least you can do is give me a ride the rest of the way, right?"

"I..." Loki watched, a little stunned and confused, as Bucky moved even closer. "Then why did you leave?"

Lips in that permanent smirk, Bucky shrugged lightly. "I thought it would be...I don't know, better? Easier. Less of that awkward morning after. Truth is..." He slid a hand into Loki's coat, resting it against his waist. "As many times as I've done this, I've never fallen asleep with the guy. Never shared a bed with someone—in a strictly sleeping manner."

Loki grinned, suddenly feeling very warm despite the chilly morning temperature. "And...?"

"And nothing. I liked it. I like you." Pressing into Loki, pushing him back against the car, Bucky captured Loki's Chapstick-covered lips in a slow building kiss that had Loki panting when he pulled away. "Problem?"

"Eheh...no."

Bucky bobbed his brows and slid away from Loki, starting around the car to the passenger side. Still catching his breath, and struggling to find his focus, Loki unlocked his door and pulled it open. Before he jumped in behind the wheel, he reached for his coffee, still sitting atop the roof.

"You are aware this has 'bad idea' written all over it, do you not?" he asked, smirking at the man opposite him.

Bucky smiled widely, sunglasses glinting in the sun. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>2nd AN: Comments and reviews welcomed! But please try to be respectful. Unless I know you personally, don't call me a bitch. If you liked it, thanks! and if it's no trouble, let me know what you liked so much. I thank you in advance. :)**


End file.
